


In Your Pink Eyes

by prispris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prispris/pseuds/prispris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk fawns over his darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Pink Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh just a short lil thing inspired by lady gaga's ”brown eyes” to satisfy my feels for my otp and yeah I'm not a writer at all, but I hope you enjoy! (⌒▽⌒)

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your pink eyes._

Her eyes are bubble gum pink and stunning and you can never look away when she smiles wide with her adorable dimples. Her pale, gold hair bounces along with her giggles and inebriated slurs and when she jumps into your arms you just feel so enamored and lucky and how did you even win her heart, Dirk? You don't know but you thank the heavens everyday and kiss your darling Roxy good night.


End file.
